Misunderstandings
by Berrimashe
Summary: Frankenstein goes to get a new haircut but before that he needs to clean up the lounge.


**Disclaimer: Noblesse does not belong to me.**

So... at the peak of my stress, i got this idea and while stressing, i had the whole story in my head and 'ere it is.

Ahh.. i'm so lost for my other Fanfic, what have i got myself into.

* * *

** Wrong Choices**

One day, Frankenstein woke up to have an itchy neck.

"Tch…i need a haircut." He mumbled as he got up out of bed to look in the mirror.

Around his neck Frankenstein could see red marks caused by his own hair after all he had gotten lazy, just a little bit lazy and had forgotten to trim his hair a bit, every now and then.

When Frankenstein got out of his room, he saw his Master, Rai, just about to leave the house.

Hearing the door open, Rai turned his head to see who it was, as it wasn't a school day and everyone was sleeping in.

"Ahh… Frankenstein. I'm.. heading out to Ik-han's house."

Frankenstein nodded and got ready to go out for his haircut but first there was something that he always had to check before leaving the house.

He walked over to the middle of the lounge were he placed his finger on the edge on the table and swiped it across, lifting up his finger, Frankenstein squinted to inspect all the tiny little specks of dust on his finger.

There was waaaaaaaaay too many specks.

Next, Frankenstein made a prediction, though, this prediction was something that was always true.

'There will be approximately a million little crumbs hidden in between the sofa cushions'.

He slowly tossed the cushions into a basket, revealing tiny pieces of crumbs crammed in the gaps.

'THIS… needs to be cleaned."

Frankenstein got out the duster and began to wave it around taking every speck of dust and every crumb that sat on the sofa and lay on the table, BUT there was something else, the floor.

The floor, oh the floor, this was one of the difficult parts of cleaning the lounge.

Taking in a deep breath and letting out a big sigh.

Frankenstein got down on his knees and peered under the couch.

To his surprise, there was a plate a cookies (they had for desert last Friday, about 5 days ago), a chip packet (was 'eaten' 10 days ago), 26 lolly wrappers (probably been there for a month since Shinwoo came over with a packet of lollies a month ago) and one of Rai's slippers which he had been looking for so hard but couldn't find although he sensed that it was around the lounge.

This was a big gift he wasn't expecting.

Frankenstein sighed, he should have checked this place sooner but he had no time to think about it now.

He quickly got out a rubbish bag and a pair of pink rubber gloves.

Frankenstein once again kneeled down and stuck his hand into wilderness that lurked under.

"Hmm… that's strange. What's this?"

Frankenstein's glove had been caught on a blob of chewing gum while trying to retrieve Rai's slipper.

"These kids… I will have to talk to them later."

Frankenstein let out an angry smile.

Using the other hand he grabbed Rai's slipper and pulled his gloved hand back out.

Immediately he washed the slipper and put it out to dry, then continued to clean under the couch.

Stuffing everything into the plastic bag and making everything spic-and-span, it took 4 hours.

It was done, and he was finally ready to leave the house.

Quickly, he peeked at the clock to check out the time; [4:30].

"Okay. Time to head out."

* * *

Finally reaching the hairdresser's place, he walked him and looked around.

The middle aged ladies blushed and turned away to a corner, to quietly debate who would take care of Frankenstein's hair.

Frankenstein thought, _I don't think you'd still do that it you knew how old I _were_. ^u^_

A few people sat here and there and along the back wall there were four big enlarged pictures of their specialties.

He scanned with his eyes across the back wall.

No. No-no-no-no-no. No. And Yes.

Frankenstein was sure this was the haircut he had wanted and he was sure that it was called, 'the famous Bowl cut'.  
He had often heard this phrase come out from his students' mouths.

"Hmm… I would like to have a Bowl cut please."

The woman who came to cut Frankenstein's hair chuckled. She took a white Velcro stick cutting cape and put it around Frankenstein's neck seeling the ends together.

She began to spray his hair with water and combed his hair perfectly unknotted and smooth.

Reaching out, she took the nearest bowl she plopped it onto his head.

_'Why would she need to do something like that for the haircut I'm getting? But I guess it makes sense since it's called the 'Bowl Cut'.'_

"P-please turn your… head to the left."

Frankenstein did as she told and turned his head to the left, while she left to get some things that were needed for his haircut.

On the left there was a boy with red hair, Frankenstein could feel that this red colour was quite familiar so he kept staring at him.

Over to the left, feeling a gaze on him, Shinwoo turned his head to see his headmaster staring at him.

"O-oh-! H-headmasterrrr… what are you doing here?"

"Getting the famous Bowl cut."

"Oh… a bowl cut. Really? The IN-famous bowl cut. Hahaha…"

Shinwoo nervously turned his head away so that he wouldn't be facing Frankenstein.

_Ahh… a bowl cut. Why would he be getting 'that'._

Shinwoo sighed a sad sigh and faced Frankenstein again.

"B-by chance…I suppose you would know that the Bowl cut is 'that' right?"

Shinwoo faked a smile and pointed with a finger that came out from under the cutting cape and went directly to the second picture on the back wall that Frankenstein had previously 'no-no-no-no-no'-ed at.

"Oh my. I knew that." Frankenstein too, faked a smile and instantly came up with an excuse.

"I gotta go, I can feel Master...Oh no, I mean, Rai needs me."

Feeling that Shinwoo had no suspicion of what he just said.

He placed the bowl down on the nearest table and took off the cutting cape.

As he was about to leave, Shinwoo glanced over at Frankenstein and said, "Really? I saw him walk past the hair salon about 3 minutes before you arrived."

"I-is that sooo?" Frankenstein said as he walked out.

_'Ah.. I better go home and just trim my own hair a bit.'_

* * *

Arriving home, Frankenstein immediately got a pair of scissors and rushing into the bathroom closing the door.

At that exact moment, Rai had opened the door and also immediately rushed to the bathroom and opened the unlocked door.

To Rai's shock he could sense someone inside, feeling that he had invaded on their private business, Rai slowly closed the door but the feeling of silence was weird.

If he had invaded on their privacy, why was no one screaming or shouting at him?

Once again, opening the door, Rai saw Frankenstein with a pair of scissors millimetres away from his neck and facing the mirror.

_'I see. He has been with me too long after all.'_

"Frankenstein…Do as you wish."

Rai left the door open and headed to the lounge.

Frankenstein's instincts told him that his master had just misunderstood his intentions so he followed.

Rai sat down and Frankenstein stood beside him.

The room seemed to be in silence.

Something was missing and his master was sneaking glances at him.

Finally Rai took the initiative to speak.

"Frankenstein...Tea."

"Y-yes Master. I have forgotten something so important. FORGIVE MEEEEEE."

* * *

R&R. Ty. [no 'To be continued' for this]


End file.
